


Wielding Power

by nobodynoticedquint



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, Eliot didn’t wake up, F/F, Gay Characters, High Queen Margo, Protective Margo, bi characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodynoticedquint/pseuds/nobodynoticedquint
Summary: If Eliot didn't wake up after Margo vowed to protect Fen and her child.-or-I'm always a slut for gay angst





	Wielding Power

She would protect you and your child. In dark maroon, Margo stood threateningly over all that dared displease you or her. She vowed to protect you, even if such a vow meant hunting down a rogue God.   
  
  
Day in and day out, she stuck to that. Margo was royalty in her heart. You think that maybe she should have been High King, despite her resolute womanhood, as she commanded power with ease.   
  
  
Eliot had not woken, and you feared he might never. Margo held you as you cried into her chest. She pressed soothing kisses along your temple and your lips. Salt tears mingled as you tangled in bed, sure to never cross the line of sex but all too willing to watch her touch herself.   
  
  
"Margo..." you whispered, clinging to her. "You are the High Queen. I think you made it more than just a title."   
  
  
"Of course I did, Sweetheart. I'll use that more than just a title to protect you and your kid. Swear. If magic wasn't fucked, I'd even do a Word as Bond."   
  
  
You chuckle, but smile sadly. If this world was safer, you wouldn't need promises. You wouldn't fear for the child in your womb, nor the future it would be born into.   
  
  
"Sleep, High Queen Margo. Tomorrow is another long day waiting for us."   
  
  
"Alright. You too. Got to keep your kid healthy."   
  
  
Yeah. Your kid. Yours and Eliot's.   
Something inside you wonders why that doesn't sit right.


End file.
